


[Podfic] Shelved

by not_whelmed_yet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_whelmed_yet/pseuds/not_whelmed_yet
Summary: A podfic I recorded of my fic Shelved, in response to the end of Lost Light.Fic summary: In which I project so hard onto mtmte that I need the characters from the series to process my feelings about the book ending for me





	[Podfic] Shelved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402187) by [not_whelmed_yet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_whelmed_yet/pseuds/not_whelmed_yet). 



> This was my first attempt at recording a podfic and I recorded it in one take on my phone, so no promises as to quality. It was a ton of fun to record though and I'll definitely try and do this again if anyone's interested. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
